Wicked Little Town
by Purple Mouse
Summary: My first (and probably only) songfic: Nuriko and Hotohori think about each other while Nuriko's off climbing mountains in Hokkan. Be warned: slight shounen ai. Be doubly warned: it's rather cheesy. **shrug**


Wicked Little Town ****

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase. 'Wicked Little Town' belongs to Stephen Trask. Unless both these people decide to give me a very large, very generous present, I think I can safely say that they do not now and will not ever belong to me. ^_^

****

Warnings: Hmmmmmmm….actually, I don't think it really has any. Most of the spoilers are implied. Oh, but I should probably warn y'all that it's pretty sappy. Oh yeah; there's shounen ai, too. But not a lot. ^_^ And for those of you who are looking for a real _fic _fic, this might not be your cup of tea, because a lot of times I let the song lyrics speak for themselves without trying to incorporate specific things from Fushigi Yuugi that go along with them. In fact, there's not a lot of substance here at all. ^_^ Wow, do I know how to repel readers, or what???!! 

****

Notes: This is a songfic. ~.^;; I don't usually do songfics, because…well…I just don't. But this song is really, really cool, and immediately made me think of Nuriko and Hotohori… 'Wicked Little Town' is from the movie (and musical, but I've only seen the movie) 'Hedwig and the Angry Inch', which (IMHO) is a very bizarre but incredibly cool and meaningful movie... Anyhoo, uh...the song is sung both by the main character and by the main character's ex-boyfriend in a reprise, but since the original song fit Nuriko and the reprise fit Hotohori, I put both versions into this thing you're about to read. During his part, Nuriko is thinking in parts about Hotohori and in parts about himself, but you'll probably figure that out… ^_^ Oh, and one more thing (sorry for all the notes!!!): the characters' thoughts are in italics, and the song lyrics have // \\. Again, you probably could've figured that out…

****

Note on the Title of the Song: Personally, I think the title 'Wicked Little Town' is a metaphor for the world as a whole…but, that's just me. ^_^

****

Wicked Little Town

~_Nuriko~_

He climbed the mountain slowly, thinking…Miaka…Kourin…Hotohori…

__

Hotohori-sama…if things had been different…if I had met you as Ryuuen, and not as Kourin at all…would I still have loved you? 

//You know, the sun is in your eyes  
And hurricanes and rains and black and cloudy skies\\

He smiled faintly to himself. _Yes. I think I would have. I know it; I know it. I couldn't have changed that much… _

//You're running up and down that hill.  
You turn it on and off at will.  
There's nothing here to thrill  
Or bring you down.\\

And it would have been exactly the same. Hotohori-sama would still have fallen in love with Miaka…he wouldn't have even considered loving me…but…I would have been there, just the same. I know I would have loved you. But even if I didn't, I'd still be there…

//And if you've got no other choice  
You know you can follow my voice  
Through the dark turns and noise  
Of this wicked little town.\\

What good can I do? I'm just…a messed-up little boy…I…I don't know how I could possibly be of any use to you. I mean, I should know better; how can some one as confused as me help anyone else sort through their own problems? But…

//Oh, Lady Luck has led you here  
And they're so twisted up  
They'll twist you up, I fear  
  
The pious, hateful, and devout,  
You're turning tricks til you're turned out,  
The wind so cold it burns,  
You're burning out and blowing round.\\

…I'll always be there for you, whether you love me or not…I'll always be there…

//And if you've got no other choice  
You know you can follow my voice  
Through the dark turns and noise  
Of this wicked little town.

  
The fates are vicious and they're cruel.  
You learn too late you've used two wishes like a fool.

And then you're someone you are not,  
And Junction City ain't the spot,  
Remember Mrs. Lot  
And when she turned around.  
And if you've got no other choice  
You know you can follow my voice  
Through the dark turns and noise  
Of this wicked little town.\\

****

~_Hotohori~_

He sat before the mirror, staring into his own weary eyes. For the first time in months, he felt…_lonely._

He missed his friends. He missed Miaka, with her perpetual happiness and innocence. But even before Miaka came, there had been…

__

//Forgive me,  
For I did not know.  
'Cause I was just a boy;  
You were so much more  
  
Than any god could ever plan,  
More than a woman or a man.  
And now I understand how much I took from you…\\

I miss him. He makes me feel…like I'm special. I think he knows me better than anyone, really; Nuriko. You always know what to say, what to do to ease my mind…

//That, when everything starts breaking down,  
You take the pieces off the ground  
And show this wicked town  
Something beautiful and new.\\

I think…if it weren't for Miaka…

//You think that Luck   
Has left you there.  
But maybe there's nothing  
Up in the sky but air.

And there's no mystical design,  
No cosmic lover pre-assigned.  
There's nothing you can find  
That cannot be found.\\

Nuriko…I can't begin to try to understand you, how you feel, what's happened to you to make you who you are…

//'Cause with all the changes you've been through  
It seems the stranger's always you.  
Alone again in some new  
Wicked little town.\\

I wish…I wish I could find some way to tell you…how much you mean to me. And that I'll always be here for you, no matter what…whenever you feel like you need something constant, I'll be there…I promise.

//So when you've got no other choice  
You know you can follow my voice  
Through the dark turns and noise  
Of this wicked little town.\\

~Nuriko~

…He stood before the great stone, clenching his fists, his eyes burning into those of his giant foe…

__

~Hotohori~

Nuriko…whether you still want me or not…whether it's meant to be or not…I think…

Aishite'ru.

//Oh, it's a wicked little town…

…Goodbye, wicked little town.\\

~OWARI~

Doesn't the song fit them pretty well????? (Or am I just on drugs? ~.^;;) Hmm, well, even if ya think I've stretched it, it's a beautiful song; I highly suggest looking up the MP3 or something. ^_^


End file.
